The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a parameter setting method, and a program.
In recent years, many small electronic appliances are provided with a touch panel as an input device used for inputting information or performing operation of a graphical user interface (hereinafter, a GUI). By using a touch panel, separate input means such as a keyboard becomes unnecessary, and an electronic appliance can be made smaller to that extent. Furthermore, the touch panel is also a display device on which an image, the GUI or the like is displayed. Accordingly, by using the touch panel, an intuitive operation system of directly touching and operating the image, the GUI or the like displayed on the touch panel can be realized. Owing to these characteristics, the touch panel is provided in various electronic appliances such as a portable information terminal, a mobile phone, a car navigation system, a notebook personal computer and an information appliance, for example.
As described, the touch panel has a function of an input device and a function of a display device. The function of a display device is realized by using a display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel (hereinafter, an LCD panel), an organic electro-luminescent display panel (hereinafter, an OLED panel) or the like, for example. On the other hand, the function of an input device is realized by providing, on a display panel, a capacitive sensor or an optical sensor which is for optically scanning the position of an operating tool that is neared or brought into contact with the surface of the display panel, for example. For example, JP 2008-192092A discloses, in relation to such a touch panel, a technology related to a touch panel capable of detecting the intensity of pressure (hereinafter, a pressure-sensitive touch panel).